


Down To Business

by coocoocachu



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Identity Reveal, Johnny had no idea what's going on, M/M, Mulan AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocachu/pseuds/coocoocachu
Summary: “Does no one know who this Spider-Guy is?  What’s his favourite colour?  Why does he know so much about how soy sauce is made?  Is he single?”“Johnny this is the emergency channel.”  Sue sighed her panic quickly subsiding.“Not that it matters if he’s single, he wears a mask how good-looking could he possibly be?  Not that I’m shallow - I mean Captain America wears a mask but is still good-looking-““You do know this channel opens to everyone…literally everyone who is our ally, right?”“What - Sue why would you let Reed design something like that.”“Because it’s for emergencies.”“Well I’m sorry but Ben ignored 17 of my calls and you have no idea how annoying this bug brain is, this is an emergency.”_____________Maybe sneaking onto what was supposed to be an elite military force wasn’t Peter’s best idea, but if they really were elite then they should have figured out he wasn’t supposed to be there.  Plus Uncle Ben was going to volunteer to fill the draft spots S.H.E.I.D had ordered from their community - and Peter wasn’t about to let that happen.  They were just gonna fight a few DoomBots anyways, right?AKA the modern day Mulan AU absolutely no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd get this over with at the beginning just in case anyone wanted to know. Sorry this Chapter will be a little rough. My edit erased itself so I gave this another quick edit but it's probably still pretty rough. Either way hope you enjoy it, I wanted to get it up so I would keep working on it. Things are pretty AU so if you don't fret too much about timelines and you're good with a fruit salad of character then enjoy :) Also updates will be a bit slow but I'll try to get a chapter up each month about. Should be another long one so if you're in for a long read then here we go.
> 
> Lots of AU/background building this chapter but I promise we just get more fun as we go along
> 
> Happy reading!

“Alright, so that’s about it for today.Any questions?” Peter's teacher Mrs. Harrity spoke from the front of the classroom.There was a general murmur that filled the class.Peter glanced over at MJ who seemed to have been able to follow the lesson, Gwen was of course fine - she knew all this stuff already from her dad. Peter groaned, a little too loudly apparently as the teacher sighed.“Yes Mr. Parker?What do you need me to clarify.”

“Umm…everything?” 

“Everything.You would like me to clarify the entire 2 hour lecture you just sat through?Do you perhaps need me to also repeat the last 2 weeks of classes we’ve had focusing on this subject?”Peter felt his face turn red.She sounded extremely annoyed.Maybe everything had been a bit too wide a berth, but if he was honest geopolitical landscapes were not really his forte.

“It’s all just very…very, you know?”

“Mr. Parker I appreciate that this is a complicated political subject but whether you like it or not the different jurisdictional lines decided upon at the 2015 Washington Conference is important information and not only will you be tested on it but if could one day save your life.” When Peter didn't answer she muttered under her breath. "I can't believe this is what they give me to work with."

Peter knew the Washington Conference was important. It was the reason he got mugged semi-regularly, well - it indirectly was why he got mugged semi-regularly.It had all seemed so impressive at the time.After a pretty big fight between Captain America and Iron Man regarding government oversight spiralled a bit more, superhero unions and individual superhero’s made their gripes with the current territorial arrangements known. 

Where there used to be hundreds of individual heroes, there was now two separate wings of what used to be the Avengers - one run by Iron-Man the other by Captain America, the X-men who had somehow unified themselves more in all this chaos, S.H.E.I.L.D, a few groups of about 10-20 heroes that rejected what they called the United Nations model they felt the Avengers fell under, and somehow the Fantastic Four remained mostly autonomous just kind of acting as go-betweens to keep everyone happy whenever they were on earth.He was pretty sure he had heard that there had been a big party for the Human Torch when he turned 18, they gave him official command of a troop and everything.Peter had to stop himself from scoffing, he felt sorry for anyone who was under the command of an 18 year old, 3 years of world-saving experience or not he was still 18, just a little under a year older than Peter.

It did kind of make sense that the Four were so respected, they were mostly in space and if Doctor Doom was basically the manager of super villains then it made sense that the Four would be in charge of heroes.Their ability to seemingly stay out of most inter-superhero beef's had earned them a lot of respect. Well, that and the general saving of the universe.Peter knew what he was being taught was important, he just couldn’t keep it all straight.In fact, he probably wouldn’t have to learn anything if Captain America and Iron Man had never gone all Hamilton-Burr on everyone.

“But there’s so many lines!”MJ glanced back at Peter looking incredibly unimpressed.He could almost hear her wondering how she ever dated such an idiot.Joke was on her, Peter decided, because he was still her best friend.“Besides I live in the part of Queens they couldn’t decide on so it’s effectively no-man’s land.Do you know how many times I’ve been robbed?I don’t even really own anything, they’re basically stealing air.” 

“Mr.Parker, regardless of your own feelings towards the matter it does effect you, you need to learn this.Chemistry alone will not keep you alive”

“I mean-“

“If this is some smart remark about how chemistry does keep us alive Mr. Parker I swear I am giving you detention.”Peter paused and bit his lip.

“We’re all worried about Latvaria and evil space aliens, can’t they all unite around that like Russia and the US during World War II instead of all this split the US into different territories baloney?”

“Mr. Parker-“

“I mean, aren’t we all just American’s anyways?”

“DETENTION!”The teacher yelled grabbing her books and storming out of her own class as the bell rang.It was just one of the many times Peter had seen a teacher more eager to leave the class than him.

“Smooth move buttercup.”He heard MJ say as she walked toward him and sat on the desk across form his as students filed out.“You just had to push it didn’t you?”MJ smiled at Gwen and shuffled over to make room for Gwen to sit beside her on the desk while Peter collapsed onto his. 

“I stand by my point.Can you tell Harry I’ll be late for hanging out?” 

“What happened to your phone.”  Gwen asked as she sat down.

“Got jacked.”

“Someone jacked your 20 dollar Despicable Me flip phone?”  MJ said with disbelief.  Peter completely understood, he felt the same way.  He really had thought that his phone had been too crap to steal this time.

“I was a little surprised too. By their attitudes, they were also a little surprised by how bad my phone was but I honestly don’t have that much sympathy for them. That’s it no more phones.”Gwen opened her mouth to say something but one glance and hand resting on her arm from MJ was enough that she stopped.

“Peter I know our neighbourhood”MJ started.“It’s not the phone.”

“I know, I know.Man, I never thought a place like Hell’s Kitchen would literally seem like paradise compared to Queens.It’s good your moving to Mid-Town with Gwen’s family.”  Peter put his head down on his desk and sighed.  He could remember Queens being so ordinary in the past.  It was never perfect, but it had been normal - maybe even middle class on a good day.

“Have you talked to Harry-“

“You know I can’t live in Norman’s district, you know everyone there either makes over 200k annually or is basically Amadeus Cho.  I'm smart but who has the time to prove that?It’s amazing I can even visit it.”

“Peter from what I know your Parents were great scientists, surely with their reputation someone must be interested-”Gwen cut in.

“Yeah and they’re dead and I’ve never heard a peep from any of their so-called friends so, well if that doesn’t say ‘stay away’, I don’t know what does. Besides, some genius decided to charge for the placement tests and I can't afford that, even if I qualified I’d still have to cross my fingers for an unpaid internship and what are we all supposed to do in the mean time?Live off air?Anyways, I live with Aunt May and Uncle Ben and even if it’s a mess their home is their home and they believe in fighting for it and trying to make it a nice neighbourhood.So that’s what we’re gonna do.”

“You still didn’t have to sass the teacher.” MJ said offhandedly. If anyone else had said that Peter might have been tempted to punch them, but MJ did get it.A lot of their peers did, it was amazing that he and MJ went to school outside of their district, even if things were bad they still had it a bit better than others. 

“There’s just so many jurisdiction lines.Like what?One minute you’re in Fantastic Four Happy-ville then the next you’re in Dr Strange’s World-of-Weird.”

“Where’s Captain America based again?”

“He has some jurisdiction in New York, Brooklyn to be exact, but they decided to base him out of Florida.”Gwen said cooly.

“Florida?”Peter frowned.He tried to picture Captain America in full uniform in Florida, it seemed ridiculous. 

“Yeah it’s a mess down there apparently, they were gonna give it to Ant-Man ‘cause he’s from Florida originally but you know, presumably-dead and all that.”Gwen shrugged.

“And I bet Iron-Man thought it would be funny." MJ snorted "He's in LA if you forgot.”

“Well, still not as weird as them sticking the X-men in Texas and some of the other Southern States.”

“Oh man I forgot about that.”Peter sighed.“I mean I forgot like the entire lecture series but I mean that one definitely stuck out to me as weird.Why’d they say yes?”

“Magneto likes punching Nazi’s.I think he’s still going for the whole ‘Mutant’s need their own country thing though’”MJ answered.“Wrote a report on it if you wanna read it.But anyways you’re totally gonna be late for detention if you don’t jet.”Peter groaned and gathered his bags and prepared to sit alone for an hour or so. “Gwen and I will give you a summary when you get to Harry’s - you do know this is part of your government mandated S.H.E.I.L.D placement test right?”

"Why are we going to Harry's again?  They couldn't draft him if they tried."  Peter grumbled.  MJ simply looked unimpressed and didn't answer him.  “You guys know I’m never getting out of Queens right?It doesn’t matter what I get they’re not moving us out of Queens.”

“Pete, MJ-‘

“MJ isn’t me.Gwen you are MJ’s family, mine are Ben and May - I’m not taking myself off the family register to join someone else.Look I know you both mean well but I’m not placing out of Queens, I could get 150% on that test and they won’t draft me or move me out.There’s lots of smart kids in my neighbourhood - the only way out down, six feet down.” 

“Peter, please try at least.Please, I don’t want to hear about you being collateral before you’re 25.”Gwen tried..

“Oh so 26 would be fine?”  Peter grinned.  MJ glared at Peter.“Jokes, jokes.I’ll give it a shot okay, really.But just know I do like Queens, it’s the best place in New York.America even. Where else can you run into a super villain and hope they might clean up the neighbourhood?”

 

_____

 

Detention was about as boring and life changing as he remembered it. Really sitting in a safe warm room for an hour was not much of a deterrent for him, sure he was late for hanging out with MJ, Gwen and Harry now but who was he to break tradition?Peter showed his pass and designation to the bus driver and who nodded and allowed him through the automated system after scanning his pass.He hated the stupid thing.There were kids in his neighbourhood who could only leave by walking and even then there were usually foot patrols that would turn even a 5 year old around and send them back to whatever nightmare they mistakingly thought they could walk out of and expect help from.Peter had been lucky, he had his aunt and uncle and he tried to keep that in mind every time someone robbed him.If Uncle Ben had been an alcoholic like so many of his childhood friends parents maybe he’d be robbing people too.He didn’t excuse their behaviour - but he understood it.Peter pulled the cord to get off the bus.He’d walk the rest of the way to Oscorp tower. 

Peter entered the code Harry had given him and walked into Oscorp through the service entrance.The front was too flashy, had too many security scans for Peter’s liking, and was an extra 10 minutes walk.If Peter hadn’t been so tired he might have paid more attention to the noise that was coming from down the hall and the sound of boots running and people searching for things as the security breach alarm went off.As it was, Peter was from Queens, and very little startled him.Peter sighed and pressed the elevator button only to realize that it probably wouldn’t come until after the security breach was cleared.Peter slouched against the radiator near the door while he waited and pressed his hands against it to try and warm up.It had been freezing upstairs and heating service hallways wasn’t really a big priority for Oscorp.Peter hissed as he felt a pinch on his hand and shook his hand as he pulled it towards him. 

“What the hell?”Peter muttered as he looked at his hand.He thought momentarily he had burnt his hand until he realized it seemed to be some sort of bug bite, which Peter would have ignored usually except the bite seemed to be swelling massively.Peter heard people approaching and instinctively shoved his hands in his pocket. 

“All clear?”He heard voices call down the hall. 

“Yeah man, I think some dust or something tricked the sensors everything looks in order.”Another voice called.The system came back online and Peter quickly pressed the button for the elevator, slipped inside and pressed the floor he knew Harry would be on.Just because he had permission to go in did not mean he liked being seen going through the side entrance way.It always lead to questions and awkward conversations and a security check - always with security.Despite Peter’s bad luck he had gotten pretty good at avoiding patrols and checks.Peter’s hand throbbed in his pocket, he didn’t look at it. The doors dinged open.

“Pete!”He heard Harry call excitedly.“Hear you got detention.”

“Hey Harry.”Peter smiled.

“You okay, you look like shit.”

“Lovely to see you too, how are you?Good, me too.Nice button up, very dapper.”

“You do look like shit, what happened? You were fine at school.”MJ cut in.

“Must be catching something.I’m good, I’m here already anyways aren’t I?Can I use your bathroom?”Peter asked quickly. Harry nodded with a frown and motioned to where Peter knew the bathroom was.Gwen and MJ both frowned as he left but shrugged it off. 

Peter shut the bathroom door and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw his reflection in the mirror.“What the heck?”Peter muttered as he touched his face.His hands were swollen and shaking. his eyes looked bloodshot, his entire face looked clammy as if he’d been fighting off a high fever.Peter tried to take a deep breath and glanced down at the bite.It was still massive.Peter took a deep breath and tried to lessen the swelling with cold water.Usually, Peter thought his plan of using all the money for Aunt May’s medications and skipping on his own insurance was brilliant but right now he was rethinking that plan.If he died because of this bite it was going to cost them so much money.Peter grit his teeth and tried to ignore the pain, he didn’t have the money to die - maybe in like five years then he could consider succumbing to illness but now was not a good time. He was going to vomit.Peter ran over to the toilet and violently vomited what felt like the entire contents of his body. 

“Pete, you okay?”He heard Harry ask with a knock. 

“Fine…just give me-“Peter dry heaved over the toilet.“-A moment.No problems here. Super healthy.”

“Okay?”Harry answered back.Peter heard him walk away. Probably to report to MJ and Gwen that Peter seemed very not fine.

“Okay Peter, get a hold of yourself.”He muttered as he continued to dry heave.Peter thought about escaping but he did have that placement test he promised MJ and Gwen he would at least try to do well.Peter splashed water on his face, he had long since discovered that this was the cure to most illnesses.Alright, so it wasn’t the cure to any illnesses but it was mostly free so Peter was pretty into it.

Peter was apparently not very into the lesson that MJ and Gwen were trying to give him.Even Harry helpfully chimed in about some of the stuff he knew but Peter was way off his game.He mostly just sat there in a daze mumbling about Brooklyn every once in a while. 

“Pete, do you want to see a doctor or anything?”Harry tried while he frowned at Peter. 

“Nah, it came on pretty suddenly - it’ll leave just as fast I bet.”  Peter waved him off.  Or at least he hoped he waved him off, the whole room was spinning.

“Sure…”

They only managed to try to study for an hour and a half.Granted Peter was late, they did usually hang out longer but Peter’s pale face was pretty distracting.He looked like he had just been stabbed or something but everyone collectively decided not to mention it knowing if it stuck around May would take him to a doctor, bills be damned.MJ and Gwen went home together.Harry took one look and Peter and almost insisted that he stay for the night but Peter insisted that he had to make it home since it was May’s birthday soon and him and Ben were trying to plan something.The bus driver seemed to agree with Peter’s friends and almost hadn’t let him on the bus thinking he was a drug addict or something. 

After a less than safe and aware walk home Peter waved to Aunt May and Uncle Ben as he entered the home and went straight to his room.Peter collapsed into his bed his breath coming out in short hisses as the pain finally fully washed over him.He shoved his pillow into his mouth to hold back his voice as he groaned in pain.Murmuring carried through the house and Peter heard Aunt May tentatively climb the stairs before knocking on his door.

“Peter?Are you alright?” 

“Yeah.”Peter ground out.“Perfectly fine.Just really have to…study.”

“Well do you need dinner?”

“Ate at Harry’s, thanks Aunt May.”Peter managed somehow. He heard her walk away and fairly promptly passed out because of the pain.

_____________________________

 

“Peter?Are you up yet you’re going to be late!”  Peter leapt out of bed with a start and tore across the room and hoped over to his clothes pulling on his shirt and pants quickly while trying to straighten out his hair.Peter pulled the door open and it ripped off the hinges.Uncle Ben had walked by at just that moment and stared at Peter holding the door looking extremely surprised. 

“Umm…rusty hinges?I’ll fix it when I get home?”Peter said.Uncle Ben simply nodded and continued on down the hall.Peter leaned the door against the frame and moved down the hall to grab his bag. 

“Peter!”Aunt May called.

“I gotta go Aunt May I’m late!” 

“Peter come here.”Peter sighed and doubled back to the kitchen.“Where are your glasses?”

“What?I’m wearing them?”

“You’re not.”Peter lifted his hand and went to touch his glasses only to hit his own face instead.

“What? Weird.”Peter ran looked around. He could see fine, what was going on?Peter didn’t even own any contacts to have mistakenly slept in.“Oh right, I…wore contacts today.So yeah wearing glasses…in my eyes, where contacts go.”Peter made up on the spot.He wasn’t sure how to explain how he suddenly had perfect vision.Aunt May frowned but decided to let it go.Contacts were sometimes free for trial after all. 

“Anyways I know your S.H.E.I.L.D placement test is today so I wanted to give you something for good luck.I know it’s not a shot at a science career like you would want but S.H.I.E.L.D has a science department too, you never know and its a shot at a good job.”Aunt May passed Peter a worn leather box which held a simple silver pen in it.“This was your father’s pen.Your mother gave it to him as a birthday present, he always used to use it to write things that mattered.” 

“Aunt May…Thank you.”  Peter smiled fondly at the pen and carefully tucked the box into his saddle bag.

“So...were you going to wear that for your placement test?”  Peter frowned and looked down at his outfit.  He looked like he always did, a little better than usual if he was honest.  This shirt hadn't even been worn more than once.

“Ah yes?Why what’s wrong with it?”

“Cut the boy some slack May, I think the contact lenses help him look very professional.Who knows maybe he’ll place a scientist just like his father.”  Uncle Ben clapped May on the shoulder and smiled fondly at Peter. 

“I think his glasses make him look smarter."  May fussed.  "Peter are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“You guys do know this is just the generic one they give everyone to see if they might be useful in any capacity, right?I’d be lucky if they even give me a job designation.Really we should be crossing our fingers for a miracle like S.H.E.I.L.D wanting an electrician, or dog walker. I’d be good with dog walker honestly.”

“Nonsense Peter, it’s Midtown High, they don’t put those tests straight in the garbage.”

“Even when they see my address is in Queens?”  Peter raised his eyebrow in disbelief.  May and Ben glanced at each other, both hesitating - not sure quite what to say.

“Peter…I know that May and I decided to stay here while everything was happening in hopes that it would get better but that’s not the life we want for you.”

“What if I want to choose Queens?Maybe I like it here, there’s nothing wrong with where we’re from and who we are because of it.”

“Pete I agree, but we just want you to have a better life.”  Ben smiled sadly.  Peter continued to bristle, he was tired of people looking down on all of them for being from Queens.

“You guys have a great life here, aren’t you happy?”

“It’s complicated Peter.You’re young you get to choose where you want to go.No one ever gets everything they want but I like to hope that we can all at least get what we deserve and you deserve more than this place can offer you kiddo.I believe that.”Peter chewed on his lip and nodded.He didn’t have the heart to tell them he had been to sick to study yesterday and that he was doing terribly in his knowledge of geopolitical divides.Why couldn’t the placement test be more about physics and less about general border knowledge?“Here we got you this for good luck.”  Ben passed over a small parcel wrapped in a handkerchief.

“A watch? You shouldn’t have, you guys already gave me something.Plus isn’t someone just gonna steal this?”Aunt May shook her head and smiled.

“Of course not, it’s a cricket.”

“A what?Aunt May this is clearly a watch.”  May rolled her eyes and smiled fondly at Peter.

“The make is Cricket, Peter. They’re good watches.Not very popular but they work just fine.They made the first watch I ever got from my parents back in the day.”Ben explained with a smile.Peter smiled back and held the watch a little closer to himself. “Hopefully now not even you can be late.Now off you go.” Peter ran off down the street.He was definitely running late now, that was totally going to get him penalized on his placement test.

“No! No! Nooo!”Peter gasped as he saw his bus driving away.Peter ran after the bus for a while it drove off.“Dang it.”Peter smacked his hand into a nearby light post in frustration and heard a crack.Peter groaned and sighed and looked down at his wrist and saw the face of the watch he had just been given was cracked and the glass was fractured.“Great.Just great…” Peter took a deep breath and decided to take a shortcut through a few of the blocks to try to catch the bus at one of it’s later stops in the route.It did mean cutting through a few peoples yards but desperate times called for desperate measures.As he ran Peter couldn’t help thinking that jumping over the fences felt slightly easier than it used to be.

 

______

 

“Peter Parker?Peter Parker?Last call for Peter Parker!” 

“Here! I’m here!”Peter yelled coughing as entered the room.His classmates all turned and looked at him with shock and a bit of horror.Peter was pretty sure he could see MJ face palming.Peter placed his hands on his knees and tried to regain his breath.Peter slid into his desk beside Gwen who was looking away from him.Peter glanced over at the man who was glaring at him.“Holy crap isn’t that Nick Fury?”He whispered to Gwen.“Why is the Director of S.H.E.I.L..D doing our placement tests?”

“Budget cuts, Mr. Parker was it?You can go first.”Nick Fury’s voice cut through the room. Peter instantly froze and sat up straighter.How could one person’s hearing be so good?“Follow me.”As Peter got up he thought he heard a small sharp ting as if someone had dropped a penny on the floor.The sound continued as Peter walked to follow Director Fury, but Peter ignored it figuring his shoe must have something caught in it or something.Peter closed the door behind himself when he entered the room.

“Sorry I was…late-ish?”Peter started. Nick Fury glanced at him up and down and took out his pen to start writing.

“Irresponsible, poor time management, lacks hospitality skills,”Fury glanced Peter up and down.“Too skinny, not good for the army.”Peter wasn’t really surprised by that.He wasn’t exactly the type to get drafted, Flash probably would though. Fury started walking away to grab some test booklets to see if Peter had any redeeming qualities that might make him useful to S.H.I.E.L.D or the US government. 

Peter heard another crack and looked down to see the glass caseing one the front of his watch completely shattered.Something flew out of the watch and Peter somehow caught it.Whatever had fixed his vision seemed to have given him better reflexes as well.“What the heck?”Peter muttered to himself and tried to open his hands to peak at what he had caught.Immediately the thing jumped and Peter had to chase after it to catch it again.Peter had just caught it again when Nick Fury started to pivot to turn back to Peter.Peter quickly tried to think of something to do with the thing in his hands and followed his gut instinct, which was apparently to stick whatever it was in his mouth. 

“What are the agreed qualities of a good employee?”Nick Fury asked turning sharply. Whatever it was in Peter’s mouth started bouncing around and pushing at his cheeks.Peter nodded in agreement to buy himself time and pulled the handkerchief his watch had been wrapped in out of his pocket to pretend to cough into while spitting out what was in his mouth.He decided it didn’t matter if it was important - or weird that there was something seemingly alive in his watch, he had to make up for his awful first impression.“I’m waiting.” 

“Fulfill your duties calmly and repressive….respectively.Reflect before you snack.”Peter said confidently.He paused as Nick Fury looked at him like he was an idiot. “Act! I meant act.Although I mean it’s not a bad idea to reflect before you snack, am I right?I’m right.”Nick Fury did not look at all impressed and simply hummed. 

“Well it seems like you lack a lot of basic skills so you’ll probably get menial labour if anything.If you want to be considered for managing positions in these fields it’ll be important to at least seem like you have dignity and refinement.Some poise wouldn’t hurt, fix your posture kid.”Peter straightened up and his eyes widened in horror when he was whatever had been in the watch standing on Nick Fury’s shoulder waving at him.

“Umm…Could I just-“

“And LISTEN.Kids these days honestly.”Peter rolled up a magazine near him and walked towards Nick Fury. 

“I just need to-“Peter swatted at the thing but it jumped out of the way into the air and somehow Peter managed to hit Fury in the face instead.“Oops.”

“What in God’s name-“ The thing must have somehow landed on Fury’s collar and jumped down to his jacket and bounced against it.“What the hell-“the thing pushed through the jacket propelling Fury backwards into Mrs.Harrity’s scented candle which unfortunately for Peter was lit. The candle toppled over and wick quickly lit some miscellaneous papers on fire.Peter watched in horror as an annoyed and slightly disorientated Nick Fury’s pants caught on fire.“Extinguisher get the fire extinguisher!’ Fury yelled as he went for the door.At the same time the thing jumped off Fury towards Peter.As it flew forwards Peter saw a Starbucks cup and grabbed it tearing the lid off.

“I got it!”He said as he propelled the cup forwards to catch the thing.Unfortunately for Peter, the cup was not empty as he thought it was but instead full of piping hot tea which Peter accidentally threw in Nick Fury’s face.“Uhh…” Peter glanced at the very unimpressed face of Nick Fury who’s pants were still on fire and put the cup down to grab the fire extinguisher by the wall and shot it and aimed it covering Fury in a cloud of flame retardant.As the smoke died down and the retardant emptied Peter looked up and dared a glance at Fury.Somehow he looked even less impressed.“I’m just gonna…yeah.” 

Peter grabbed the cup and slinked away from a fuming Nick Fury.As Peter opened the door Fury surged forwards.The rest of the class murmured in the background as they backed away from the door. Most of them had started nearing the door curiously after hearing the racket.Peter was pretty sure he heard a few people hold back laughs as a tea and flame retardant covered, still smoking from being set on fire Nick Fury angrily walked towards Peter.

“You are a disgrace!You’ll never serve your country or do anything of importance! Stay in your lane boy and go back home.”Fury fumed past Peter and into the hall to probably to clean himself up.

“Pete…what the hell did you do?”Peter heard Gwen ask him sounding completely and utterly confused.Peter was a little confused to be honest too, it was just supposed to be a simple placement test to see if you were a suitable candidate and somehow Peter had royally screwed it up. 

“I’m just gonna go home Gwen.”

“Peter!”She called after him.

“I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow.”Peter sighed and walked out of the room a loud murmer following him which only grew into full conversation after he left the room.Peter grabbed his stuff from his locker and left the school without singing out properly. Not signing out was definitely not the worst thing he had done that day and if Aunt May got a call from the Principle he would bet that not signing out would not be the reason for the call. Peter walked over to his favourite spot in the park near his school and sighed as he sat down dropping the Starbucks cup he had carried one with him from the school on the seat next to him.He didn’t even try to look at what was in it, it was probably gonna already anyways. 

“Well Pete. You really screwed up this time.”He said to himself as reclined against the bench.“You’d be lucky if they even give you a job recommendation for a fast food restaurant. How are you gonna tell Aunt May and Uncle Ben?They need the money.”Peter signed and glared at the cup.“Maybe I should just smash it.”He muttered.

“Wait, wait, hold on - don’t do that.”Peter jumped a little at the voice from the cup and backed away. Slowly Peter leaned over and pulled the lid back from the cup instantly drawing back again.

“Hello?”Peter called peering into the cup as a tiny man waved at him from inside the cup. “What?”Peter winced at how high pitched his own voice sounded.He overturned the cup and dropped the man onto his hand.

“Oh man, finally everyone's gone.Phew.I thought I was gonna die in that watch!What kind of ass traps someone in a watch?Do you have any idea how annoying that ticking sound is?So fucking annoying!I thought I was gonna have a brain aneurysm or something.”The man took a deep breath and put his hand his belt and fiddled with it.“Uh oh…that’s not good”

“Ant-Man?”Peter asked in disbelief.

“Oh hi.Scott Lang, Ant-Man, hi.Umm…it appears my size regulator's stuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What the heck dude!You’ve been missing for like a year!Everyone thinks your dead!And you totally ruined my placement test!I’m never getting a job now.”

“Well excuse me I know you’re a teenager and this seems like your whole world right now but did you not just hear me say I’ve been trapped in a watch?For a year?Like what’s even happened this past year?Is it safe to go see Cassie?Is it safe to go anywhere?Am I still on probation?”

“Oh well I’m sorry but you just destroyed my entire life for the foreseeable future so I think I should be the person here who is asking you what the heck is going on and why you were in my watch!”

“You don’t know what’s going on?”Scott yelled at Peter.

“No!Do you know what’s going on?” Peter yelled back.

“No!”

“Great so we both have no idea what the fudge is happening!”Peter yelled.He took a deep breath and sighed and lowered himself back onto the bench.“What the heck is happening?How’d you even survive in a watch for a year?”

“Rations. I shrink down snacks for when I get hungry on mission.”

“But they still be tiny.”

“I can size up the crumbs with these bad boys.”Scott lifted something that Peter assumed changed the size of objects. 

“And you couldn’t just make yourself big with those?”

“Without my regulator? No.”

“I mean…whatever you know what I don’t care I am so done with superheroes and their stupid jurisdictions and fights with each other and-“

“I’m hungry are you hungry?Can you get us hotdogs?”Scott interrupted.Peter stopped and frowned at him.Today was going so terribly.The superheroes that were ruining his life weren’t even letting him complain about it.

“What?”

“Trapped in a watch for a year, I don’t have any money.”

“Well - you know what…fine. I could use a hotdog.”Scott smiled and hopped onto Peter’s shoulder.“What are you doing?”

“I’m supposed to be dead right?Plus look how tiny I am?Do you want me to walk there, it’ll take forever.”He said as he crawled over to Peter’s collar to hide himself a bit more there in case the street cameras found Peter suspicious. “It’s fine just keep talking to me, and remember two hot dogs.”

“I don’t know if I’m hungry enough for two.”

“One’s for me.”

“Dude you’re the size of an ant!”Ant-Man just stared at Peter unimpressed. Peter sighed and ran his hand down his face. “Great so I’m buying you a hot dog and get to look like I’m a crazy person who talks to themselves.”

Peter thought it would have been weirder to buy hotdog’s with Ant-Man hanging out by your ear but apparently his life was just completely weird these days.The vendor even only shrugged to himself and ignored Peter when Ant-Man tried to get him to pay the extra 50 cents for onions and Peter had to hiss back a firm no.At the most, Ant-Man could eat maybe a centimetre of the full hotdog he demanded.Peter was not spending 50 extra cents to cater to the demands of a man who couldn’t even fully enjoy the food. 

“I am sorry about your job placement thing, kid.”Ant-Man muttered while chewing on the piece of hotdog Peter had handed him.He tried to not think about how weird he must look waking around with a chunk of hotdog on his shoulder.

“’S’okay.”Peter shrugged.“I didn’t really have high hopes, not really the S.H.E.I.D type but I did want to do my best for my Aunt and Uncle and ya’know live up to my parents.”Peter sighed he rolled up the wrapper of his finished hotdog and tossed it in the bin.He had been hungrier than he thought so in actuality buying two hadn’t been a bad idea.“So what are you gonna do now?”

“Well I need to find a way to fix my size regulator. Do you know if Pym’s lab is-“

“On complete lock down from what I here.Don’t worry, Captain America is in charge of it not Iron Man.”

“Okay…so we just have to break in then-“

“What?”

“What else do you think I should do?Besides no worries I’m great at this stuff.”

“Dude, you could start an all out war if you trip the alarms. Besides everyone thinks you’re dead, all the security is probably changed.”

“Everyone thinks I’m dead?”

“Uhh…yeah…sorry dude.”Ant-Man was so quiet after that Peter sighed and decided he’d already ruined his life so a little bit more couldn’t hurt.“Okay find let’s try to break into your base.I just need a ski-mask first.”

“Yes!”

 

To say the break in went poorly would be an understatement.Peter breathed heavily as he pressed himself against the alley wall.If he had to pick when things started going south he would probably have to say the moment he agreed to try and break into the base.They had made it a solid 50 meters before alarms and traps started blaring and Scott and Peter booked it out of there as fast as they could before the entire base blew up.Scott assured Peter that the actual lab probably went into lock down and would be perfectly fine buried under the rubble but there was no way they could stealthily get in now.

“We’re gonna need Richards.”Scott muttered. From Peter’s shoulder. “Any chance you’re on a conversational basis with Reed Richards?”

“Am I on a conversational basis with the dude who’s basically holding the country together right now?Want me to call up the President while I’m at it?”

“Really?”

“No, of course not.”

“Umm…well then-“

“What?Wanna know if I know Iron-Man or Captain America?Gonna ask if I had lunch with Doctor Doom yesterday and if he likes finger sandwiches?”

“Uh no….I was wondering, if you know you’re currently stuck half way up a wall right now?”Peter looked down in shock and saw he had inadvertently climbed half way up the alley wall and was just kind of sticking there.The realization shocked him and he soon feel to to the ground but managed to find his footing, something that anyone who knew him might find equally shocking.

“What the heck?”Peter glanced at his hand then the wall.Cautiously, not really sure what he expected to happen, Peter started trying to climb the wall.As the ground disappeared beneath him Peter glanced over at Scott who sat on his shoulder. “Dude!”

“Dude…”

 

________________

 

“You’d think that with all this fancy tech everyone has we wouldn’t have to do patrols any more.”The agent had thought that joining S.H.E.I.L.D would have been an exciting career, but as it turned out it was exciting for superheroes, special agents and if it was exciting for regular officers it usually meant you were going to die soon.He sighed and turned to his patrol partner who was focused on documenting the reading from her sensor.

“Well you’re more than welcome to tell Director Fury that but I think I’ll just keep patrolling this desert strip and keep my mouth shut, thank you very much.”

“Ugh this job is so much more boring than I thought it would be. You take the North I take the South section?”

“Sounds good, oh and don’t forget to use the new sensors.They should be able to pick up remains of abnormal energy.”

“Abnormal energy?”

“Magic.” She wiggled her fingers and widened her eyes for dramatic effect.He rolled his eyes and continued onto the Southern portion of their patrol.Their unit leader had been convinced that the drive by patrols were too fast to pick up minute changes in atmospheric data and decided they should all split up and cover the area by foot. 

It was almost dark when he reached the end of his patrol area.He wasn’t exactly sure why they were being so vigilant. There hadn’t been a sighting of Doctor Doom in almost a year and a half.He signed in relief briefly before the sensor started going crazy in his hand.The desert dust spun around him as the air began to chill.He backed up uselessly as a shadow he had only seen in pictures materialized surrounded by an army of floating robots. The agent quickly fumbled for his phone and snapped a picture knowing he would never get the information back to S.H.E.I.L.D any other way and swiftly sent it out in a tweet.Doctor Doom’s eyes fell on the lone agent who lowered his phone and reached for his gun.

“Now everyone knows you’re back.”

“Perfect.”

 

_____________________

 

As night fell Peter knew he couldn’t stay away from Aunt May and Uncle Ben any longer.He sighed and rubbed his eyes as he began walking back home.How was he going to explain any of this to them.They were going to be disappointed enough that he had pretty much been bared from any employment with S.H.E.I.L.D. But now he could climb walls, was seemingly super strong and had attempted to break into Hank Pym’s old lab with Ant-Man only to destroy it.Well, at least the entrance for it. Scott had assured him that the lab probably sealed itself and all the actual research was safely buried under rubble.Peter had given Scott his address and let him run around New York a little to try and check up on things.Scott wasn’t exactly sure who he wanted to trust right now which meant for at least the foreseeable future he was stuck with Peter.It wasn’t a situation that seemed particularly great for either of them. 

He opened his front door as quietly as possible and snuck inside.Peter’s plan was going alright until he needed to go up the stairs and a creak echoed through the otherwise quiet house.

“Peter?Is that you.”Peter heard Uncle Ben call as he walked out of the living room.He smiled as he saw Peter on the stairs.Peter on the other hand felt himself physically crumple at Uncle Ben’s hopeful smile.“How did today go?”Peter just shook his head and walked up the stairs.Uncle Ben opened his mouth to say something but stopped as someone knocked on the door. Peter ignored it and continued to his room. 

Downstairs Ben answered the door to find Mary-Jane Watson on the other side. “Is Peter home?”

“He just got home, ran upstairs right away. Was it that bad?”Mary-Jane pursed her lips and thought about what she would say for a moment.Eventually she settled on the simple truth.

“Yes.”Uncle Ben’s face fell a little. “Don’t worry about it Mr. Parker.He’s still got me, Gwen, and Harry.It’ll be okay.”

“Ben who’s at the door?”Aunt May called from further in the house.

“It’s Mary-Jane.”Ben called back.

“While why are you keeping her outside invite her in!”Aunt May called.Ben smiled and motioned for Mary-Jane to come in.She smiled and briefing glanced at the stairs before deciding against bugging Peter right now.Instead she walked to the kitchen with Mr. Parker following her and decided to explain exactly how badly Peter had fucked up over a nice cup of tea. 

After a cup of tea Uncle Ben decided Peter had moped on his own long enough.

“Hey there Kiddo.”Ben said as he knocked on the wall next to Peter’s still broken door.“Bad day?”

“I’m sorry Uncle Ben.”Peter muttered.

“For what? Peter, your aunt and I are always proud of you.I care what you think of yourself Peter, not what some man in a suit thinks of you.”Peter smiled softly as Uncle Ben ruffled his hair.“Get some sleep.”

 

Peter woke up to the TV blaring through the house.He grumbled and forced himself down the stairs still half asleep hoping there would be coffee to make up for this rude awakening.“Aunt May does the TV really have to be this loud?”Peter blinked and saw Uncle Ben and Aunt May completely focused on the TV.MJ slid beside him and handed him a cup of coffee. 

“Shh, you’re gonna want to hear this they’ve been saying they have a joint announcement from S.H.E.I.L.D., both branches of the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four for hours.”Peter rolled his eyes.

“Hours? You’d think with all this tech they could get things done a little faster.”

“Good Morning New York.J. Jonah Jameson here with the Bugle.We have exclusively confirmed and verified with relevant parties a tweet that was sent out from the Twitter account of a man who has been confirmed to be an active S.H.E.I.L.D. officer. Doctor Doom is back.An official report by Mr. Fantastic is scheduled for later today and many suspect a Draft notice may soon be released.”Peter sighed as he sipped his coffee.At least he was banned from S.H.E.I.LD. So he didn’t have to worry about leaving Aunt May and Uncle Ben to fend for themselves.“In other news a masked menace in a red ski mask poorly attempted to break into what we now know to be one of Dr Hank Pym’s old labs.”Peter spat his coffee in surprise and started coughing.MJ raised her eyebrow but mostly just patted a coughing Peter on the back and continued paying attention to the news.“The explosion caused damage to public property.This public menace is still at large - should you see him report him to the New York Police Department or the registered wing of the Avengers, not the unregistered wing - that won’t do any good.Not even sure why they’re so against registering we all know who they are anyways.What we don’t know is who this idiot in a red mask is.If you have any tips, tweet, e-mail or call into the Bugle - New York’s most trusted counsel for all news.” 

Peter groaned took a big swig of coffee.Great, just great.Now he was apparently some sort of criminal.This is the last time he ever tries to break in a building for Ant-Man - not that he expected it to happen even once in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry it's taken me so long to update. There's just been a bunch of family stuff right now so I haven't had a lot of free time since I've been helping my mom out. Things should hopefully pick up in the writing and just so you know I always finish my stories so no worries. It might take a while but I won't abandon this one. 
> 
>  
> 
> The chapter's a bit shorter than I usually like but it's been so long I thought I would let you all know the story's not dead since I think the next week or two will be busy as well. Thank you all for reading your lovely comments, kudos, support and reading! I'm so happy you all seem to have as much fun with this story as I do and I really look forward to writing the rest of it. It's gonna be fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Peter had sort of managed to convince MJ he was stable again.She seemed at least sated when she left, that or she had just been so happy Aunt May gave her some muffins she forgot about everything else.Soon after she left Peter excused himself to his room.The world was probably going crazy right now but Peter’s first priority really had to be figuring out why he could crawl up a wall, why he didn’t need his glasses and to figure out what the heck was going on with him.Peter touched his hand to the wall and pulled it back experimentally a few times.

“Well, are you gonna try and climb it or not?”Ant-Man said from his shoulder.Peter jumped throwing Scott off of his shoulder.Thankfully for Scott, he was fairly used to being thrown into the air and expected to land without being hurt.

“Warn a guy will you?”Peter frowned as he caught his breath.“I’ll try just give me a minute.”

“Think you already did it man.”Peter’s frown increased.He never realized how important facial expressions could be until he had to try to interpret his conversations with Scott based only on dialogue.Sometimes he could kind of make out Scott’s expression but most of the time he could barely see him. 

“What?”

“You’re on the ceiling.”Ant-Man said plainly.Peter looked around and realized he was somehow suspending himself from the roof, however this time he didn’t lose his grip in shock.Peter took a deep breath and detached one of his hands from the roof.He remained suspended and slowly began to crawl forward.

“Holy Baloney.” Peter muttered to himself.Scott let out a low but very quiet whistle.

“Well Peter, it seems you’ve got yourself into a sticky situation here.”

“Really?The puns dude?”Peter groaned as he crawled down the wall growing ever more confident.“I don’t get it, like don’t get me wrong this is cool but what happened?”He crawled down the wall and planted himself right-side up on the floor.As he stood there Peter examined his hands as if they would magically tell him how they had changed.They didn’t.

“Been shot by any death rays?”Scott asked as he hopped up onto Peter’s desk so they were at least a little closer to eye level.

“No.”

“Plasma rays?”

“No.”Peter shook his head.

“Accidentally or willingly taken part in scientific experiments?”Scott tried, he was starting to have to grasp at straws to explain what was going on.It wasn’t that superpowers were ever expected, but there was usually a reason for them. 

“Nope.”

“Any history of abnormality in your family?”Without really knowing his parents it was hard to say but he had done a genealogy project in grade 7 and felt that if something was noticeably weird about his family he would have found it already. 

“Hard to say, but I’d go with no.”

“Anything unusual at all happen?”As Peter thought he bit his lip slightly in concentration.It would sound ridiculous, he knew it would.But it was the most likely lead he had. 

“I mean…I don’t know it’s a good theory but I’d need more evidence to prove it.”

“What is it?”Scott ventured inviting Peter to expand further. 

“I think it was a spider bite.”Peter said quietly.

“A spider bite?” Scott deadpanned. “You think you were out in the woods and got bit by a spider and now you have superpowers.”Scott raised an eyebrow at him, or at least Peter figured he did.

“You don’t sound very convinced.”

“Well, I mean like…a spider?”

“I can crawl up walls.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you - you're leaving a trail of silk threads coming out of your ass.”

“WHAT?”Peter spun around to check.

“I’m joking kid.”Peter glared at Ant-Man.“My point is, crawling up walls does not a spider make.”

“Being tiny, does not an ant make.”Both of them went quiet for a moment.

“You do know I wasn't bitten by an ant right? It’s all science, just ant related science.”

“Well mines science too, just biology related science.I can see, probably better than I ever have been able to.I’m having a conversation with you but from this far away.I should hardly be able to hear you at that size unless you’re close but I can hear you as if you were standing right next to me - and then there’s this thing.”

“Thing?”

“Like I know when something's wrong it’s like…like a teacher in a classroom.”

“You think you’ve got teacher in a classroom sense?This is your extra secret intangible superpower?”Scott said slowly sounding unconvinced.

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying.”

“Prove it.”Peter looked at Ant-Man dumbfounded.“Well, the only way we’re gonna find out if you can do stuff is if we try and do it.”

“Fine, but when I prove you wrong I want a formal written apology.” Peter huffed. 

 

____________________________

 

Sirens blared around the city.Peter slid himself behind a garbage can and breathed heavily.“Definitely need to find a better way to get from building to building”. Peter muttered still gasping for air a little bit.“So do you believe me now?”

“I believe you’re crazy! You are absolutely crazy!”Ant-Man waved his tiny arms in frustration.Peter briefly considered flicking him away into the wall just as payback for doubting him so much over the last few hours.Honestly, Peter was really the only one who had been in any serious danger but for some reason, Scott seemed the most panicked.

“What did you not see me dodge that literal bullet?”

“I saw you accidentally get involved with massive yakuza level drug deal!Did your supposed senses not tell you that it was a stupid dangerous thing to do?”

“I told you they don’t work like that.It’s more like a danger sense.”

“It’s not working.”Scott stated plainly.He was clearly not convinced Peter had a special danger sense let alone any common sense.Scott was starting to feel like it would be lucky if Peter survived the year.

“It’s an immediate danger sense.”Peter tried to explain.

“Well, then it must be going off all the time.”Scott muttered.“Look - I get that this is fun and new for you, but I’m not kidding sometimes even if you have a gift it’s better left alone.”

“What? Is this some adult reasoning or something that makes no sense?Look I’ve spent my whole life being in crappy messed up situations and not able to help anyone, and now I can help people.I can stop someone from getting robbed or see someone safely home, me!I get to do that.”

“Look, I get it.I really do.”Peter shot Scott a look like he didn’t believe him.“Fine.I can tell that you’re the kind of kid that’s going to do it anyways so the least I can do is try to help.When I got my suit I had Pym and basically a team of people helping me - and even then it was pretty low stakes.So if I can, let me help you Peter.That’s all I’m asking.I just don’t want to see you get yourself killed.”

“Like a good luck charm?”

“What? No like a mentor.Were you even listening to me?”

“Got it, good luck charm.”Peter smiled to himself and ignored Scott’s rant about not being a good luck charm. 

 

________________

 

Peter managed to spend most of the week sneaking out to try his new skills with Scott’s help.Together they managed to solve the pesky problem of getting from building to building.Peter designed some sort of web fluid and a mechanical device that could string it from surface to surface.It wasn’t exactly working perfectly yet but it worked well enough that he got away from the police that were chasing him for some reason last night. 

“Peter.”He heard Uncle Ben’s voice call distantly down the hall.Peter looked around frantically for something to cover his grimy clothing.He’d fallen into a dumpster while trying to chase a thief and definitely looked like it.Grabbing a bed sheet Peter draped it around himself dramatically like a toga.The door squeezed as Ben started to open it.“Peter- what are you doing?”

“Ancient Greek unit at school.Got a presentation on Monday.”Peter answered quickly not blinking.

“…What…you know what, okay sure.May and I are headed to a community meeting down at Town Hall so if you head out remember to lock the door.”

“Why would I be heading out?”

“You mean it’s been ghosts sneaking out every night around 11?”Ben stared at Peter.Peter stared at Ben.Both of them simultaneously thought of this as a defining moment.A moment where Peter could be honest and say what was troubling him or Ben could confront Peter and tell him how much he wanted to help him and protect him.Instead, Peter was Peter and said a very Peter like thing.

“We have a spider problem.”

“Oh I’m sorry did I not notice giant spider’s crawling around on the roof as if this was Mirkwood Forest.”Ben answered clearly not buying Peter’s excuse at all.

“What?”

“Peter, I read the Hobbit to you 4 times when you were a child.”Peter continued to stare at Ben as if perhaps enough confusion would distract Ben from confronting Peter any further.

“Anyways, we’ll be out for a few hours.Something about our district having to send a few representatives to justify our security funding.”

“Oh…why do they need you there?”

“I’m one of the few community representatives.”

“Oh, who’s going?”

“Me probably.”Peter nodded and then stopped.He looked at his Uncle Ben in horror.

“Wait, like going - going?” It slowly sunk in that Ben had not meant just going to the meeting but that it would be him going as a representative to be drafted.“Uncle Ben you can’t you’re like…like 80!”

“Peter I’ve already talked it over with your Aunt, and I’m 55.”

“Exactly!This is ridiculous, you can’t go!”

“Peter I’m on the draft list and I’m not about to let some young kid from our block throw his life away.I still know a thing or two from my last time with the service after all, I can help.”Ben said gently as he smiled at Peter.Peter refused to look at him and simply shook his head.

“No, no you can’t help.”

“Peter-“

“I’m refusing your application, you can’t go.I’ve just been informed that Nick Fury actually loves that I spilt coffee on him and he told me over our phone call that you can’t go because no one I care about it allowed to die.”

“Peter-“

“Then I’m going.”He interrupted looking Ben dead in the eyes with a fierce level of determination.Ben simply sighed.

“Peter, you’re 17.You’re not even old enough-“

“And you’re too old.You’re like a grandpa, your first president was basically Lincoln.”Peter took a deep breath and looked away trying to keep the tears from forming in his eyes.“You’re not going.”Peter punctuated each word with force and grit his teeth.The bed dip next to him as Ben sat down next to him.

“Peter, do you trust me?”Peter paused before answering. 

“Of course.”He muttered begrudgingly.

“I’ve been around long enough to know that there’s a lot of bad in this world.But there’s a lot of good as well, and good people - if you give them a chance.I’m no better than anyone else in this neighbourhood, I’m just older and with that comes knowledge.I can’t do a lot for most of these kids, I can’t even do much for you. But I can give all of you a chance.With great power comes, great responsibility Peter.And this is my responsibility, to watch over you.”

“What power?”Peter hissed out quietly.There was no power in being used like a pawn in someone else’s war games.Peter had never been particularly upset about the cards he was dealt in life, they were his and there was not much he could do about that.But the injustice of this situation left him seething.Most people he knew weren’t getting drafted. They had so-called superheroes appointed to represent them or had their own exemptions.Why were he and his family so different just because of where they happened to live? 

“The power to see something wrong in the world and take steps to fix it.”Peter sat there glaring at the wall.He’d gone through a gauntlet of emotions.Denial, fear, anger, and now he was just frustrated.He felt Ben pat his shoulder and walk away.Peter glared at the wall.That wouldn’t be the last time his Uncle walked down the halls of their house, he wouldn’t let it be.

 

________________________

 

“What on earth are you doing?”Scott sat on Peter’s bedpost as Peter sowed frantically and threw together his slightly updated suit.“You know you’re surprisingly good at sewing.”

“Thanks.”

“So what are you doing?”

“You heard Uncle Ben.With great power comes great responsibility.And I’ve got power.”Scott frowned not liking where Peter was going with this at all.Either Peter was about to do something sort of irresponsible or something incredibly stupid, like try to take over the entire city.

“So?”He ventured hoping Peter would fill him in on what exactly he seemed to be planning while in a rage-induced haze.

“So I’m going to make sure no one leaves this frickin' cesspool of a town to go on a death march.”Peter threw his mask on.

“What?”For Scott, Peter’s statement hadn’t clarified anything.If anything he was more confused.

“I’m going to that community meeting, stealing those draft papers and golly I guess I’m joining the army.Suck it Nick Fury.”

“Okay chill kid.”

“I am chill!I am the most chill person you will ever meet!”Peter took a deep breath.“Okay, that was a stretch even for me.I just…I need to do this.”Peter’s shoulders fell a little.He had dealt with the pain of not knowing his parents his whole life, but losing Uncle Ben?That wasn’t something Peter was prepared to do, no matter how much pain he had already felt in his life.If Ben was unwilling to let a random kid get drafted then Peter wouldn’t let a random kid get drafted, he would volunteer instead.

“Okay.”Scott said calmly breaking Peter out of his thoughts.

“Okay?”Peter was slightly shocked at Scott’s easy acceptance.“Didn’t you self-appoint yourself as my mentor? Shouldn’t you be like no Peter you’re too young and inexperienced, blah blah blah?”

“One, I don’t sound like that. Two, I mean is it really any riskier than what you’re doing here?”

“…I mean, it’s Doctor Doom.With like a literal army.”

“But if they got past the emergency forces eventually they would all come to the cities and then where would you be?”

“Fighting them probably?”

“I was going to go with being dead, but sure.So you end up fighting them either way and at least this way you get some actual training.Because as amazing as I am at being a mentor, I’m also kind of stuck at this size.”Scott motioned to his petite ant size.While he still could do some amazing things while stuck at this size, like make a crump last for multiple days, teaching a teenager hand to hand combat would be pretty difficult.

“So you’ll help?”Peter smiled slightly feeling a little bit hopeful for the first time.Scott sighed already regretting so many of the decisions he had made over the past week.

“Yes, I’ll help.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry guys. This took way longer than I thought it would. I know excuses don't matter and such and at the end of the day it's just a fun fanfic I write for fun but I do really want to finish this story and I've been that person who has a shitty day and just wants to read a chapter of a story they like and I'm so sorry I've dropped the ball on this. 
> 
> Basically just to explain a bit I'd lived abroad doing a school program for a year and then took on a work contract. Then some stuff happened back home. Nothing really involved me, but a lot of people around me who I care about were going through really tough times so I shifted back home and helping them all out took up a lot of my time and energy. Energy and time I was totally willing and glad to give, just meant writing for fun was on the back burner and I just didn't get to it at all. I'd say it's all kind of settled down for the first time in 6 months which is kind of crazy to say in time frame because it feels both shorter and longer but anyways most of it's over now and yes the healing process continues but it is getting easier and everyone's getting back on their feet so I can back off a bit and do my thing.
> 
> It's a bit shorter than I wanted my comeback chapter to be, I wanted to give you guys something a bit more substantial but the next stopping point will be in about 2-3 thousand more words so I decided to just get the ball rolling again to get my rhythm back and upload. Anyways I hope you all enjoy what's there and thank you all so much for the support and the comments and kudos you gave to this story and my others while I was away. Ya'll deserve a solid kudos back <3 
> 
> No apologies for grammar and spelling mistakes or typos. We're all reading for fun and writing for fun and we're all human. And yes, I do know I probably need a comma in there, but it's conversational writing so frankly, I don't care.


	4. Chapter 4

Of all the exciting things Peter had thought of doing with his new powers sticking to the ceiling to listen to a town hall meeting was not very high on the list of possibilities.Peter could just see Ben in the far back corner, for a brief moment Peter considered just pulling the fire alarm.It had worked for a few of his classmates during exams.Well, sort of worked they all got detention the next day.A throat cleared from the stage.

“So if there are no other comments or concerns we will now begin the draft.Do we have a representative from the Ingram Street area?”Ben went to start to stand.Without really thinking Peter dropped from the ceiling from a single thread of web fluid without much thought.Honestly, it was a small miracle the experimental web fluid didn’t just break from his weight.

“I will take it!I will take the ring to Mordor!” Peter announced.

“Umm…” The council leader from the front of the stage stared at Peter suspended from the ceiling in full red spandex with confusion.Peter couldn’t help thinking that it said a lot about the state of the world that this obvious act of stupidity he was already partially regretting wasn’t met with more shock.He blamed Cirque du Soliel.“Who are you?This is a community meeting, for member’s of the - you know what never mind can I help you with anything?”

“Awe come on guys, it’s me your friendly neighbourhood dude who wears a bright red balaclava?I know not very catchy, sorry - I’ve been around for like a week.”Peter looked around everyone looked confused.“Oh come on, no one?”

“Could you please leave, this is an important meeting regarding the draft notice we received from S.H.E.I.L.D calling for us to send a representative.”The man tapped his foot impatiently.He reminded Peter of every teacher he’d ever had, except slightly better dressed and seemingly less prone to yelling.

“Duh, representative - right here.I mean look at this masked face, doesn’t it make you think ah what an honourable gent he could do us proud.”

“If wearing spandex was all it took to be honourable, Jane Fonda would have a Medal of Valour.”Peter gapped from behind his mask. 

“You take that back Jane Fonda is a national treasure!”Peter squeezed, his voice unfortunately cracking.

“Anyone else?”The man continued deciding to ignore the odd man in spandex suspended behind him. 

“Me, me, pick me!”Peter yelled swinging obnoxiously behind the man.From the back Ben shook his head in disbelief and quietly raised his hand.

“Ben Parker, alright.Any objections.”

“What!”Peter dropped to the stage and stood in front of the district councillor.“I’m sorry, what?You can’t be serious. You’re sending an old man?”

“Son,”Ben spoke as he approached the stage.“None of us are in the habit of sending children to war, masks or not.”Peter panicked for a brief moment thinking Uncle Ben had noticed it was him but it judging from the councillor nodding as well, Peter decided he had gotten away with it.

“Excuse me, I’m 20…5, I’m 25.”Both parties ignored Peter and continued as if he wasn’t there.

“Ben, are you sure?” The councilman asked sounding a little concerned.“What about May?”

“Exactly, May’s a great month.Gotta be here for May.”Peter tried.Both the councilman and Ben continued to ignore him.

“She’d be more upset with me if I didn’t do what I thought was right.” Peter stood in shock not exactly sure why his plan seemed to have zero effectiveness.Scott snuck up Peter’s neck towards his ear.

“We gotta go, I think someone called the cops.”Peter remained somewhat frozen on the spot his anger slowly boiling.A kid?How was he a kid?Sure he didn’t have fantastic muscle tone but there was no way Ben actually knew his age.“Peter we have to go.”Peter finally sprung into action and quietly left the meeting that had pretty much continued as if Peter had never shown up.He escaped into the dark trying to stay focused in his anger.He felt like a child, no matter what he tried to do to help or fix a situation no one listened to him.As he swung from building to building Peter let the cold New York air numb his mind. 

 

________________

 

It was hours before Peter finally cooled off enough to come home.All the lights were off in the Parker household.Peter tugged on his bedroom window and was surprised to find it jammed.It must have dropped too quickly and bounced the lock into place.He pulled experimentally on it a few more times before giving up with a sigh.“Right then.” Peter frowned at the window as if sheer force of will could open it.

“Want me to get that for you?”Scott, who had been remarkably and unusually quiet for a while chimed in.Peter jumped.

“Dang it, don’t scare me like that I forgot you were there.”

“Thought you might need some peace and quiet.Seriously though, want me to get the window?”

“What you gonna lift it with your ant strength?”Peter sassed perhaps a little too angrily.He was still fuming slightly from what had happened earlier and the frustration of his window not opening was only bringing his anger back into full force.

“No, I was going to sneak in the mail slot go up the stairs unlock the window and then open it…with my ant strength.”Scott patiently clarified.Peter could only assume Scott looked unimpressed with him. 

“Oh.”

“Oh?Like Oh, Scott you’re so brilliant!What a hero, you’ve saved me with your ingenuity!”

“Ugh forget it, I can’t deal with your gloating I’m gonna climb through the chimney.”Peter started trudging across the roof to the Chimney.

“Really?” Scott called after him as he walked. “Well have fun with that Burt.”

“What?”He turned to Scott, unsure what he meant by that statement.

“You know Burt.”Peter continued to stare at Scott in confusion. “From Mary Poppins?He’s a chimney sweep - you know what never mind I agree with everyone you’re too young to go to war when were you born 3 years ago.”

“How about I just go through the chimney and we forget this conversation ever happened.”

“Santa…a Santa joke would have been better.” 

“Cool so forgetting this conversation.”

“If you are gonna bring people presents can I get a motorcycle?”

“Forgetting!”Peter ran his hand over his face as he somehow managed to shimmy into the chimney.Hopefully, there weren’t any birds or squirrels that had made their home in here.The last thing his ego needed today was for him to lose a fight to a squirrel.The climb down actually went remarkably well if not a little dirty.He concentrated on remaining as quiet as possible as he lowered himself down and only allowed himself a little air fist bump as he exited the mantle.

“Nice of you to stop in.”Peter jumped and spun around as Uncle Ben clicked the lampshade on illuminating the previously dark room.

“Holy Crap!You scared me so much, what the heck Uncle Ben.”Peter put his hand on his chest and took a few deep calming breaths and Ben simply arched his eyebrow.“Were you just sitting in the dark waiting for me?How long have you been there?”

“A while.Your mask is covered in soot Peter.”

“Ugh of course it is…” Peter stopped and turned to his Uncle slowly.“Wait, Peter? Who’s Peter?Umm…I’m here to rob you?”

“Well you’re doing a great job, son. I’ve known it was you since you dropped in on the town council meeting Peter.”Peter tried to speak but no words came out of his mouth.“Honestly what were you thinking?Did you think I was going to send a child to do an adults job, that any of us were going to send a child?”

“I’m not a child.”Was all Peter managed to say.

“Yes.Yes, you are, Peter.You are absolutely a child and if anything the fact that you’re running around doing who knows what in this city with a mask one just proves it.Look if you were actually 25, maybe things would be different.I wouldn’t like it if you tried to run off to war but I wouldn’t stop you.But you’re not 25 Peter, you’re 17 - you can’t even legally enlist.”

“Captain America was young.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t remember the case study of a soldier from the 1940’s who was genetically experimented on and frozen in the ice for over 50 years as a winning endorsement for underage enlistment.”Peter didn’t say anything back and simply crossed his arms.Ben sighed.“I know you want to do something, I know you just want to help out but this is an adult’s job, Peter.I know there are other kids who are swept up in this who shouldn’t be and I don’t want you to be one of them.All I want you to do is help me watch out for your Aunt while I’m gone.I need someone to hold the fort here.”

“I understand.”Peter muttered looking at his feet. Ben slowly stood up and smiled sadly at Peter. 

“Someday, you’ll be old like me and have people to look out for and you’ll understand.”Uncle Ben clapped Peter on the shoulder as he walked by and tried to offer him another smile but Peter still wouldn’t meet his eyes.“Good night Peter.” 

 

Peter stood in the dark room long after Uncle Ben left slowly stewing.He chewed on his lip as he mulled his options over.

“So that’s it?Plan’s off then?”Scott asked from Peter’s shoulder startling Peter slightly.He’d been so deep in thought he hadn’t heard or felt Scott climb up his shoulder.

“Of course not.”

“What?”Peter didn’t answer and simply started to walk towards his room.“Peter?Peter?”Grabbing his backpack, Peter packed up everything he thought might be useful for training camp.Back up web shooters, whatever tech Scott had been fiddling around with. Peter’s eyes landed on the suit he had just finished sowing earlier that day.Without hesitating Peter grabbed it and quickly changed into the new red and blue web themed uniform.“Peter, can you please tell me what’s going on?”

“We’re going to the draft camp and we’re enlisting as a registered Superhero for this district of Queen’s.”

“Okay…how exactly?Peter?Peter? Hey, wait up!”Scott chased after Peter who was already sneaking down the hall.With a grace and lightness of foot that Peter knew for sure he had never previously possessed, he slipped open the door to Aunt May and Uncle Ben’s room.

“Please don’t be naked, please don’t be naked.”He muttered and let out a quiet sigh of relief when they both were simply sleeping soundly in their pyjamas.Not wanting to risk waking them Peter quickly grabbed the draft notice Uncle Ben had accepted earlier that evening and left behind his soot-covered red mask.Peter was out the door before the night passed.

 

________________

 

“Ben?Ben?Wake up!”May called frantically sturring Ben from his sleep.Ben simply hummed deciding it was slightly too early to be awake yet.“Peter’s gone.”That quickly woke Ben up.Ben threw the covers off and jumped out of bed only pausing to put his slippers on.They both rushed to Peter’s room which was left in chaos.His room was usually messy, but this was more of the mess left behind after a flurry of packing.A horrifying thought passed through Ben’s mind.He glanced back at his own room and rushed back to look in the dresser for his draft notice. 

“He’s gone.”Ben whispered seeing simply the red balaclava he had seen Peter wearing the night before.“He went of to fill the draft spot.”

“You have to go after him.”May stated firmly.

“We can’t.”Ben responded sadly.“If they find out he’s an unregistered underage vigil anti he’d be lucky if he went to jail.”

“Then we need to stop him.Wait what was that about Peter being an unregistered vigil anti?”

“If we go after him we’ll expose him.”Ben muttered quietly.“I can’t do anything.”May glared at Ben. 

“Fine, then I’m going to call someone who will help me!”

“What?”Ben snapped feeling a little angry and hurt by May’s words.They were both worried about Peter.“Are you going to organize a seance and ask our ancestors for help?”

“Don’t be absurd, Ben.I’m calling Mary-Jane.”

 

____________

 

“So let me get this straight.”MJ started, a gobsmacked Gwen Stacy sitting beside her.“Peter, Peter Parker, your nephew Peter - somehow got superpowers, and on top of being a supreme idiot decided to run off and join the military fully knowing that if he doesn’t die in the war then they’re probably going to hopefully just lock him away for the rest of his life for being an unregistered superhero?”May simply nodded in response. “Now I know Peter, so I already know this is a stupid question, but any chance he took any precautions?Set up a fake identity or anything?”Ben cleared his throat before he spoke.

“He has a mask.”

“A mask.”MJ deadpanned.“Well, now he’ll never get caught, right Gwen?”Gwen shook herself out of her shock.

“I’m sorry he did what?”She said sounding very high pitched.“What an idiot.This is your fault.”She said turning to MJ.

“Wait, what?My fault?How is Peter being a complete idiot my fault?”

“You always have him slightly bending the rules to help you get news coverage.” Gwen muttered deciding she didn’t want to look at MJ anymore.

“Should we ask for Harry’s help too?”May asked gently.

“No!”both MJ and Gwen shouted.

“Isn’t he going to wonder where Peter went off to?”May continued with a frown.“They’re best friends.”

“There are a few reasons we probably shouldn’t tell Harry, but the main one is the last thing we need is two of them suddenly enlisting.Harry’s likely to think the best way he can help Pete out is by being there and that’s just honestly a headache even I don’t think I could deal with.Norman would probably find some way to completely end the conflict, ignoring any potential consequences for others, just to get Harry out.”Gwen explained with a soft smile.“Plus I saw Harry apologize to a wall once when he walked into it, after which Norman lectured him about how Osborn's never apologize but basically it’s a bad idea.”

“Here’s what I’m thinking.”MJ started. “First I’m going to have Gwen plant a fake registered superhero for this area - do you know anything about his powers or suit or anything?”

“I think he’s got a new suit.”Ben started.“But I’m pretty sure he’s the one that news anchor you work for has been so angry about?” 

“Of course he is.”MJ muttered.“Okay well, that gives us enough to probably put together a believable registration.Gwen, you have access to the templates right?”

“Yes.But what are you going to do for ID?If you use Peter Parker he’s underage, if you use just his picture well then they’ll figure out it’s a lie pretty quickly.” 

“…He’s horribly deformed.”

“What?”

“Sorry, it’s the only thing that makes sense, he’s unrecognizable - part of the mutation caused by some science thing that gave him his powers.He’s got basically no face so he just wears a mask. I’ll photoshop something or whatever.And for ID…”

“I’d have to make an entirely new fake person.”Gwen cut in. “It would have to be something that would explain why he has Ben’s draft notice, like a stand-in or something.If they were born somewhere else it might be easier to fake, ideally it just looks legit enough so they don’t look into it.They look into it were screwed.”

“I need a cover for Peter too though so it can’t be someone too related to Peter.”

“I could maybe get away with just a super pretentious stranger who stepped in at the last minute?”

“Yeah, I think Peter could pull off super pretentious.”MJ teased.“Alright and I’ll get into the Bugle’s staffing list.I already signed Pete up as a photographer weeks ago so I’ll just convince Jameson that Pete wanted me to cover recruitment and the reactions to the Doom attack - Pete can be my eyes and ears correspondent.”

“You don’t they’ll connect the dots?”

“Well ideally they’ll never have to see Peter as Peter but it gives him a cover if they do and I can just list him as an unidentified source.Giving Jameson a nod to my source would give me just enough leverage to have Pete listed as away on assignment so no one thinks he’s MIA and gives us all a cover if people ask about him.He got a journalism job and is working on the low - he had a terrible work compatibility rating in his aptitude test so no one would blink at him jumping at an opportunity.”

“And you think that’s enough?”May asked worriedly.

“It’ll have to be.”Gwen smiled at her sadly.“Look we’ll try to cut him off before he enlists first, but if we can’t - this is our best shot.”

 

MJ sighed as they left the Parker house.“What an idiot.What an absolute idiot.You know he’s lucky he has us, he’d be dead..He is dead.Oh my god Peter is so dead.If he doesn’t die I’m gonna kill him myself.”

“He’ll be fine, MJ.”Gwen placated.“Peter’s an idiot but he’s probably the luckiest and most unlucky person we know.Although…”

“What?”

“Do you think maybe for the plan to work Peter might kind of need to know there’s a plan.”

“You think we need to get someone to help him?”Gwen didn’t say anything. “Ugh fine I’ll get someone to help him - but we are seriously going to need a loan from Harry if the plan keeps spiralling like this.”

 

_______________________

 

“MJ This is literally a dumpster.” 

“Just trust me on this.”MJ walked over and kicked the dumpster.“Hello!Rise and shine lazy daisy!”

“MJ!”Gwen hissed.“You can’t do that!”

“Don’t worry.”MJ rolled her eyes and kicked the dumpster a bit more.A groan echoed from inside.MJ sighed and turned to Gwen.“Did you pick up the Chimichanga’s?”

“I live! Oh my god is that a Chimichanga?”A voice echoed from the dumpster as a hand hit the side of the metal wall.

“Uh-uh, help first than chimichanga.”MJ stated.The dumpster rustled as the figure stood up and hoisted himself out.

“Fine.Oh my god I smell disgusting. Can you smell me from over there? Wait don’t answer that.”Gwen stared in disbelief as he hopped out of the dumpster.“So what mortal needs my protection?Does anyone need to be murdered?Well assassinated, I really prefer the term assassin - has the word ass is in it so it can be either as sass in or ass as in, both are amazing.Anyways what do you need for the payment of one chimichanga I am on board, just say the word.”

“Deadpool?”Gwen said flatly turning to MJ in disbelief.“Peter has literally gotten himself into the biggest mess imaginable and you think Deadpool is going to be able to get him out of it?”

“Okay, I don’t mean to get in the middle of your couples fight, seriously you guys are adorable, but ouch?I’m a little offended.”MJ ignored him and spoke directly to Gwen.

“Don’t be silly of course I’m not getting Deadpool to protect Peter, I do want Peter to live.I’m getting Deadpool to get a message to Black Widow to extract Peter - and if that doesn’t work pass a message on directly to Peter.”

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa.Me?Deliver a message to Black Widow?Okay one, love it great choice she’s amazing.Two, why not me I am totally capable of helping Patrick.”

“Peter.”

“That’s what I said, seriously hearing damage is no joke listen to your music at a responsible volume kids.”Deadpool paused and pulled a banana peel off his shoulder and tossed it back into the dumpster.Gwen pinched her nose, unfortunately, it was in frustration and not to block out the admittedly repugnant smell.

“This is a bad idea.”

“Well, this is our only idea Gwen.”

“Yeah Gwen stop being such a Debbie, it’s our only plan.”MJ took a deep breath in and closed her eyes in patience trying to ignore Deadpool.“So what’s the plan?”

“I’ve written pretty clear instructions in here, basically you just need to pass this envelope along.Peter is our well-meaning idiot of a friend who has decided to enlist himself in the army and get himself killed - he can’t drive so she should still be able to catch him and take him to a safe house for a few years or something and I already have a pre-falsified registration notice for a John Doe in that envelope to cover for Peter’s slot.”

“Yep makes total sense.Totally get it, I remember all of that.” Deadpool responded making it very clear that not only did he not remember anything she said but he was not going to remember any of it.

“Well, whatever it’s all in there for her anyways.”MJ shrugged trying to act more nonchalant than she felt.

“If anything goes wrong I will bravely fulfil her duty.”

“Please don’t.The last person you were trying to help to my knowledge got beheaded.”Gwen sighed.She didn’t know how she was going to come back from this meeting and try to lift May Parker’s hopes that her nephew would be alright. 

“Yeah, and their body was fine.Is it my fault most people can’t just grow their body back?What?You don’t think I can do it?Watch this.”

“What are you doing?”MJ frowned.

“I just let out a silent but deadly fart. You might wanna take a few steps back, whoa-nelly that is strong.Do you smell that or do you smell that?”

“Alright well, just make sure she gets the letter. We kind of need a real mercenary to pull this off.”Perhaps it was a little harsh, but MJ was not particularly in the best mood right now. 

“Real mercenary?I am a real mercenary, I have the might of a dragon and the beauty of a Miss. America Pageant winner, and…and you’re walking away.So if the job goes well can I get paid two chimichangas?Also, I’m kinda hungry can I get paid one in advance?”MJ tossed the chimichanga over her shoulder and he caught it.“Thank you!Love working with you!Hey, maybe we can make this a regular contract kinda thing?Keep in touch, we’ll keep in touch.Yep, I totally got that job.”

 

_______

 

“Johnny can you come here for a second.” Johnny looked up from the car he was working on in the garage. 

“What’s up Reed?”Reed motioned for Johnny to follow him to the meeting room where the rest of the Fantastic Four were already.  Johnny glanced down at his clothes.  They were covered inn oil and probably not meeting ready.  In his defence, Reed hadn't told him there was going to be a meeting and hopefully it would just be the four of them.  He didn't exactly have time to change.  Shrugging, Johnny put down his oil rag and followed Reed down the hall to the small meeting room that was on that floor.

“So I’m going to assume everyone here heard the news?”Reed started, making meaningful eye contact with everyone at the table.  Johnny thought this was a little unnecessary as it was just a casual meeting between the team and only served to raise the tension in the room.

“Yeah I know I can’t believe they made a sharknado 6, you think it’s actually the last one or just a time pun?”  Johnny stated as he leaned over onto the table restinng his head on his palms.  He swore he could see a little vain pop slighly in Reed's forhead.  He was really going to have to buy Reed an anti-wrinkle cream to make up for all the frustration he seemed to be causing.  

“Johnny, shut up.” Sue sighed, obviously stressed.  It only took Johnny a moment to decided that his sister and brother-in-law were far too wound up and a little lightheartedness would probably do them good.

“Just trying to lighten the mood a little.So when’s Victor coming for dinner?”

“Hopefully never.”  Ben grunted.

“Is that because he insulted your cooking at the last peace meeting, Ben?”  Johnny smirked as he looked over at Ben knowing just how much that would annoy him.

“Hey Reed, does the squirt need both his arms to do the job?”  Ben muttered while glaring at Johnny.  Johnny just smiled and waved back.  He knew Ben would never rip his arms out.  Well, more accurately he was at least forty percent sure Ben would never rip his arms out.

“Ben we’re not ripping Johnny’s arms off.”  Reed cut in calmly, trying to be the voice of reason.

“Hey, these arms cause women and men to swoon - these are my greatest weapons.”  He dramatically kissed his bicep as Sue rolled her eyes.

“He does make it a tempting option though.”Sue muttered.

“Sue!"  Johnny exclaimed in fake shock as he leaned back in his chair clutching his metaphorical pearls.  "I thought we were blood!”

“Can we please focus?So because of the increased threat level both the government and Stark’s wing of the Avengers have agreed to conscription.”

“Because that’s never backfired before.”Ben muttered.

“Captain America’s side is against it.”  Reed continued trying to speak over Ben's running commentary. 

“Good.”

“Ben.”Reed sighed.“Anyways so to try to keep this situation under control, we have agreed to run and monitor the training of these recruits.”

“Hmm…Nope.”

“Ben-“  Reed turned towards Ben crossing his arm, ready to fully explain his reasoning. 

“No, I’m not doing it.I’m not teaching children how to fight in wars, Johnny’s bad enough-“

“Hey!”

“He’s like what 6?”Sue hid a snort.

“Ben It’s better than the alternative.This way they don’t have to choose if they’re going to register or draft dodge and go into hiding.We can’t stop the conscription but we can at least protect the people who are dragged into this mess.”  Reed tried to reason.  Ben simply shook his head.

“I don’t like it.I think the best option is we all bugger off to France.”

“Ben-“

“Don’t tell me you don’t have the ability to get plane flights for 200 people to France Reed because I know you do.”

“Fantastic Airlines is definitely a missed branding opportunity.We could say ‘hope you had a Fantastic flight’ after every flight.”  Johnny sighed wistfully, partially hoping that he would annoy Ben enough to distract him from his line of thinking.  Both Ben and Reed were slowly getting more visibly frustrated and short with each other. 

“Johnny.”Sue warned.Johnny made a zipping motion over his lips as Ben and Reed continued glaring at each other and ignoring Johnny.

“The mutants ran off to their Island, that’s all I’m saying.Don’t see why we can’t all leave to Paris.”

“Because : one, we don’t leave, and two the X-Men are not frolicking I can assure you.”

“Well I’m leaving.”

“Ben-“

“No Reed, I’m having no part in this.I know those kids, they’re gonna be like me when I was growing up and they’re not going to be as strong as they think and they’re going to get themselves killed.You know why we can play hero Reed?Because we’re a family and each one of us can hold our own and watch each other’s back.Not to mention you’ve got the money and smarts so we can all sleep soundly at night even with city-sized bulls-eyes on all of us.These kids won’t have that, and I’m not participating in putting any of them through the ringer.”

“I’m just trying to protect- and he’s walking away.Ben!Ben!”Reed groaned in frustration as Ben walked out the door.

“Well, that could have gone better.”Sue muttered.Reed didn’t dignify that with a response.

“Wow.You know I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard the Rock Head talk in one go.”  Johnny said deciding to break the silence that had settled over the room.  

“Johnny.Shut up.”

“You’re going to have to be about ten times more mature than that Johnny.”  Reed stated seriously turning to Johnny this time.  He glanced behind himself briefly to make sure Reed hadn't somehow invited someone else named Johnny into the room.

“What?”Reed sighed sadly and sat down at the table slouching.Johnny was a little shocked, he couldn’t remember the last time he saw Reed slouched.

“Sue and I have other commitments.You and Ben were supposed to train the recruits - together.”

“Wait…so…what?” Johnny frowned at Reed and Sue.

“Congratulations Johnny, you’re now single-handedly in charge of training 120 recruits in about 4 months.”

“I’m…ah…”

“Johnny you can do this.No one has more heart or better control than you, and these kids will be able to relate to you.Hopefully, none of you ever have to actually see the battlefield all we’re setting out to do is help give them the choice of what they want to do and give them the tools to protect themselves and others when they need to.”

“But…I’m the light-hearted guy, you know like the idiot who doesn’t always fully have a plan but is extremely lucky?”

“Johnny, we all know you’re not just lucky.You’re smarter than that dumb blond exterior you put out there.In fact, you’re smart enough to use that dumb blond exterior you put out there.”

“Thanks, I think?”

“Any time bro.Look you’re going to do great.Reed and I both believe in you and we’re only ever a call away.”

“But-“

“Hey, you got this.We have to go take a call, you leave tomorrow at 06:00 alright?”

“So early?”

“Yep get used to it baby brother!” Sue and Reed walked out of the room leaving Johnny alone with his thoughts.

“I’m in so far over my head.” 

 

_________

 

“Well, that went okay.”Sue muttered to herself as she and Reed walked down the hall.“You think we made the right decision?”

“It’s the best one we could make. Hopefully, this keeps Johnny out of the spotlight and out of trouble.It’s just a shame Ben won’t be there to watch his back.”Sue made a face.“Hey, they’ll be fine.How much trouble could Johnny possibly cause at a training camp?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I got a chapter done in a somewhat reasonable timeline! Okay so first off I edited this pretty late at night, so sorry I'll probably end up reading it tomorrow and just cringe for all my round one readers, but I think I got it pretty good? We'll see what tomorrow says about that. 
> 
> Anyways thank you all for your continued patience, I thought I was going to have this up almost two weeks ago and I just got a little stuck. But hey, Johnny just made his first appearance! Hope you all enjoy this new chapter and as always thank you so much for reading, commenting, kudos-ing and any other type of engagement you give me. I really enjoy writing this story so I'm so glad others are enjoying reading it. 
> 
> Hope you're all having a great day or have a good night sleep if you're reading this late at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Again really sorry for any shit grammar and spelling hidden in here - I'd gotten it pretty good and then it closed before I posted :( A mild migraine's making the 2nd edit go not so hot but it's up and I hope you all enjoy it :) If you're gonna wait til the story's finished (it'll be a while) I know for sure there are some fantastic stories that I've read that got put up recently. Hope you're all having good weekends :)


End file.
